batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc
Richard Leblanc also known by the alias of "Loose Lips", was a thug who served The Penguin. History Richard Leblanc grow up in a ghetto neighborhood as a young child when his father abandoned him and his mother. Leblanc fought and bullied children in elementary school through high school and decided to fight for a living after his mother was fired from two out of three jobs that she had. During his professional fighting career, Leblanc taunted his opponents for them to angerly swing and for Leblanc to counter on their rage like he did in school, which gave him the nickname: "Loose Lips." During his undefeated career, Leblanc was unbeatable until, a bigger and faster opponent emerged in the professional fighting league. Leblanc, like most bullies, was intimidated by someone who could stand "toe and toe" with them was knocked out eleven seconds in the first round. That loss made Leblanc go potentially "mad" and lead him to go to the opponent weeks later and shoot him twice, both times in the chest. Leblanc then discovered his fascination with weapons, which lead him to become an arms dealer and quit as a professional fighter. Three years after became he became an arms dealer, the Penguin and his two assistants, Candy and Tracey, tracked Leblanc in order to hire him as a personal arms dealer for Penguin and his henchmen. Leblanc then worked for Penguin. Batman's Profile on "Loose Lips" Leblanc was a small time gun runner who fell in with Penguin's crew and now works exclusively for Cobblepot. Leblanc conducts arms deals with various buyers and sellers all over the city. He fancies himself a comedian and ladies man but he's nothing more than a common criminal who should be behind bars. ''Batman: Arkham Origins During a particular snowy winter, Leblanc was dispatched to commence an arms deal with a gang of criminals (presumably Bane's Gang) by Cobblepot. Because of Leblanc's ties to Cobblepot, Batman sought him out to track Cobblepot down to question him about information that was related to Black Mask and the eight assassins that he hired. At 9:00 P.M., on Christmas Eve, near the Gotham Merchant's Bank, at Jezebel Plaza, Leblanc met up with the criminals, and, after he asked what they wanted for Christmas, deduced that they wanted the requested arms. He then checked their payment to see if they were "naughty or nice." Batman deduced from their interaction from above that he was the figurehead for the arms deal. Leblanc then entered into a dispute with the criminals, as the latter were certain that there was more to his stock than just the sniper rifle in the deal. Batman then ambushed them, and, after he took out both the criminals and Penguin's Henchmen, interrogated Leblanc by stranglehold about Cobblepot's location. However, Batman accidentally knocked Leblanc unconscious due to applying too much pressure to his neck. Leblanc then woke up only to find himself being dangled by Batman above a Christmas Tree at Jezebel Plaza. Leblanc demanded to be let go, Batman complied, dropped him, and had tied a cable to his leg earlier to stop him from falling. Leblanc then offered Batman any information that he needed as long as he was spared. However, Batman, after he confiscated Leblanc's cell phone and received a text from Cobblepot that inquired the state of the deal, revealed that he didn't need Leblanc anymore and dropped him, although not before he ensured that Leblanc didn't end up killed by the fall and had him fall into the tree. Leblanc then cursed Batman out as crazy. One of Penguin's Henchmen witnessed that and later informed Penguin of that event when he reported the failure of the deal to his boss, although Penguin, who did not believe in Batman's existence nor cared about the reason behind the failure, dismissed the explanation and threatened his henchmen in turn. Batman overheard that while he hacked into the simcards within various communication outlets in order to track down Penguin. Some time later, Leblanc was arrested by the GCPD, with his Disruptor confiscated. He was later interrogated by one of the GCPD Officers, Marks, that regarded the Disruptor and Leblanc refused to give details on it. Marks then proceeded to have the officers in charge of the Evidence Lockup take a look at it with the implied threat of destroying it if Leblanc didn't talk. Leblanc then indicated that he'd have his cousin at the Gazette do a report on them, such as their extortion of Penguin's Gang, although Marks didn't buy his threat. However, Batman knocked out Marks, which caused Leblanc to panic. Batman then interrogated Leblanc about the Disruptor's abilities, with him confessing to its secrets when he implied that he'd take him to the roof for interrogation again if he didn't talk immediately, and knocked him out afterwards. Cold, Cold, Heart By New Years Eve, Leblanc was released from jail on bail. Leblanc then proceeded to align himself alongside Penguin and the rest of his gang with Mr. Freeze. He was entrusted with the Cryodrill, and also was ordered to dismantle it and ship the parts to other parts of Gotham City. Leblanc also had a cop frozen as part of an interrogation that related to a sum of money at ''My Alibi, although Batman arrived, which caused him to become too afraid to even fight back. Leblanc then admitted that he had split up the drill, sent it to other parts of the city, and begged that Batman not drop him from the roof again. Batman then knocked Leblanc out, although not before he mused that he'd do so next time. Abilities Leblanc was skilled at arms dealing and had fighting background. Also, his ability to persuade criminals and law enforcement, smack mouth loyalty, and template of unique choice of words, made Leblanc a formidable opponent. Trivia *When Leblanc received his payment during the arms deal and opened up the money briefcase, an orange-gold glow enveloped his face. That was a reference to the Briefcase Segment of the Quentin Tarantino film, Pulp Fiction. Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham Origins DLC Category:Henchmen